Employee Memories
List of all possible employees in the game.Once acquired they are added to your Memory book.Numbered as they are listed in the book. Note:Since mine is not complete, information on the missing ones is appreciated.Sending a private message to me on the game (Kokiche) or here is the way to contact me. 1.Nakano Azusa *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : K-On! https://myanimelist.net/anime/5680/K-On *'Special Summon' : Ending Version 2.C.C. *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Code Geass https://myanimelist.net/anime/1575/Code_Geass__Hangyaku_no_Lelouch *'Special Summon' : Yukata 3.Asahina Mikuru *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu https://myanimelist.net/anime/849/Suzumiya_Haruhi_no_Yuuutsu *'Special Summon' : Maid 4.Kashiwazaki Sena *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai https://myanimelist.net/anime/10719/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai *'Special Summon' : Bikini 5.Oshino Shinobu *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Monogatari Series https://myanimelist.net/character/23602/Shinobu_Oshino *'Special Summon' : Heart under Blade 6.Shana *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Shakugan no Shana https://myanimelist.net/anime/355/Shakugan_no_Shana *'Special Summon' : Flame Haze 7.Sebastian *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Kuroshitsuji https://myanimelist.net/anime/4898/Kuroshitsuji *'Special Summon' : Butler 8.Okumura Yukio *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Ao no Exorcist https://myanimelist.net/anime/9919/Ao_no_Exorcist *'Special Summon' : Exorcist 9.Heiwajima Shizuo *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Durarara!! https://myanimelist.net/anime/6746/Durarara *'Special Summon' : Bartender 10.Katsuragi Keima *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai https://myanimelist.net/anime/8525/Kami_nomi_zo_Shiru_Sekai *'Special Summon' : Drag Queen 11.Asuka *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Neon Genesis Evangelion https://myanimelist.net/manga/698/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion *'Special Summon' : Wille 12.Saber *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Fate/Stay Night https://myanimelist.net/anime/356/Fate_stay_night *'Special Summon' : Lily 13.Akiyama Mio *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : K-On! https://myanimelist.net/anime/5680/K-On *'Special Summon' : Ending Version 14.Momo Deviluke *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : To LOVE-Ru https://myanimelist.net/anime/3455/To_LOVE-Ru *'Special Summon' : Battler 15. Hatsune Miku * Personality ': ''N/A * '''Origin : Vocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku * Special Summon ': ''Sakura Miku 16.'''Gokou Ruri *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai https://myanimelist.net/anime/8769/Ore_no_Imouto_ga_Konnani_Kawaii_Wake_ga_Nai *'Special Summon' : Angel Kitten 17.Kirishima Shouko *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu https://myanimelist.net/anime/6347/Baka_to_Test_to_Shoukanjuu *'Special Summon' : Shokanju 18.Tsusukakushi Tsukiko *'Personality' : Resereved *'Origin' : Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko https://myanimelist.net/anime/15225/Hentai_Ouji_to_Warawanai_Neko *'Special Summon' : Swimsuit 19.Misaka Mikoto *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Toaru Majutsu no Index https://myanimelist.net/anime/4654/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index *'Special Summon' : Pajama 20.Asuna *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Sword Art Online https://myanimelist.net/anime/11757/Sword_Art_Online *'Special Summon' : ALO 21.Izayoi Sakuya *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Touhou Niji Sousaku Doujin Anime: Musou Kakyou https://myanimelist.net/anime/9874/Touhou_Niji_Sousaku_Doujin_Anime__Musou_Kakyou *'Special Summon' : Time Stopper 22.Yaya *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Machine-Doll wa Kizutsukanai https://myanimelist.net/anime/17247/Machine-Doll_wa_Kizutsukanai *'Special Summon' : Nurse 23.Makise Kirisu *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Steins;Gate https://myanimelist.net/anime/9253/Steins_Gate *'Special Summon' : Boffin 24.Minami Chiaki *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Minami-ke https://myanimelist.net/anime/2963/Minami-ke *'Special Summon' : Pupil 25.Icarus *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Sora no Otoshimono https://myanimelist.net/anime/5958/Sora_no_Otoshimono *'Special Summon' : Angel 26.Hasegawa Kobato *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai https://myanimelist.net/anime/10719/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai *'Special Summon' : Gothic 27.Akemi Homura *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Mahou Shoujo Madoka?Magica https://myanimelist.net/anime/9756/Mahou_Shoujo_Madoka?Magica *'Special Summon' : Make Up 28.Tomoe Mami *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Mahou Shoujo Madoka?Magica https://myanimelist.net/anime/9756/Mahou_Shoujo_Madoka?Magica *'Special Summon' : Make Up 29.Tokisaki Kurumi *'Personality' : *'Origin' : Date A Live https://myanimelist.net/anime/15583/Date_A_Live *'Special Summon' : Uniform 30.Takanashi Rikka *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! https://myanimelist.net/anime/14741/Chuunibyou_demo_Koi_ga_Shitai *'Special Summon' : Festival 31.Tachibana Makoto *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Free! https://myanimelist.net/anime/18507/Free *'Special Summon' : Uniform 32.Kagamine Len *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Vocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagamine_Rin/Len *'Special Summon' : PV Version 33.Kirigaya Kazuto *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Sword Art Online https://myanimelist.net/anime/11757/Sword_Art_Online *'Special Summon' : GGO 34.Lelouch *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch https://myanimelist.net/anime/1575/Code_Geass__Hangyaku_no_Lelouch *'Special Summon' : Geass 35.Kazehaya Shouta *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Kimi ni Todoke https://myanimelist.net/anime/6045/Kimi_ni_Todoke *'Special Summon' : Uniform 36.Kuroko Tetsuya *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Kuroko no Basket https://myanimelist.net/anime/11771/Kuroko_no_Basket *'Special Summon' : Uniform 37.Eren Jaeger *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Shingeki no Kyojin https://myanimelist.net/anime/16498/Shingeki_no_Kyojin *'Special Summon' : Corps 38.Okumura Rin *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Ao no Exorcist https://myanimelist.net/anime/9919/Ao_no_Exorcist *'Special Summon' : Exorcist 39.L''' *'''Personality : Reserved *'Origin' : Death Note https://myanimelist.net/anime/1535/Death_Note *'Special Summon' : Lawliet 40.Orihara Izaya *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Durarara!! https://myanimelist.net/anime/6746/Durarara *'Special Summon' : Tipster 41.Araragi Koyomi *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Bakemonogatari https://myanimelist.net/anime/5081/Bakemonogatari *'Special Summon' : Lolicom 42.Yato *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Noragami https://myanimelist.net/anime/20507/Noragami *'Special Summon' : Imagine 43.Togashi Yuuta *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! https://myanimelist.net/anime/14741/Chuunibyou_demo_Koi_ga_Shitai *'Special Summon' : Festival 44.Illyasviel *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Fate/Stay Night https://myanimelist.net/anime/356/Fate_stay_night *'Special Summon' : Make Up 45.Sumizome Akemi *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha https://myanimelist.net/anime/20457/Inari_Konkon_Koi_Iroha *'Special Summon' : Outfit 46.Touwa Erio *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko https://myanimelist.net/anime/9379/Denpa_Onna_to_Seishun_Otoko *'Special Summon' : Outfit 47.Matsumae Ohana *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Hanasaku Iroha https://myanimelist.net/anime/9289/Hanasaku_Iroha *'Special Summon' : Coverall 48.Yamada Aoi *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Working!! https://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working *'Special Summon' : Cat 49.Taneshima Popura *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Working!! https://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working *'Special Summon' : Outfit 50.Suzutsuki Kanade *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Mayo Chiki! https://myanimelist.net/anime/10110/Mayo_Chiki *'Special Summon' : Maid 51.Serizawa Fumino *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Mayoi Neko Overrun! https://myanimelist.net/anime/7590/Mayoi_Neko_Overrun *'Special Summon' : Coverall 52.Anjou Naruko *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. https://myanimelist.net/anime/9989/Ano_Hi_Mita_Hana_no_Namae_wo_Bokutachi_wa_Mada_Shiranai *'Special Summon' : Outfit 53.Honma Meiko *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai https://myanimelist.net/anime/9989/Ano_Hi_Mita_Hana_no_Namae_wo_Bokutachi_wa_Mada_Shiranai *'Special Summon' : Outfit 54.Sanka Rea *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Sankarea https://myanimelist.net/anime/11499/Sankarea *'Special Summon' : Outfit 55.Tanigawa Kanna *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Ano Natsu de Matteru https://myanimelist.net/anime/11433/Ano_Natsu_de_Matteru *'Special Summon' : Maid 56.Tsunemori Akane *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Psycho-Pass https://myanimelist.net/anime/13601/Psycho-Pass *'Special Summon' : Probation 57.Orimura Ichika *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : IS: Infinite Stratos https://myanimelist.net/anime/9041/IS__Infinite_Stratos *'Special Summon' : Uniform 58.Yokodera Youto *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko https://myanimelist.net/anime/15225/Hentai_Ouji_to_Warawanai_Neko *'Special Summon' : Drag Queen 59.Satou Jun *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Working!! https://myanimelist.net/anime/6956/Working *'Special Summon' : Chef 60.Oz Vessalius *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Pandora Hearts https://myanimelist.net/anime/5530/Pandora_Hearts *'Special Summon' : Full Dress 61.Hasegawa Kodaka *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai https://myanimelist.net/anime/10719/Boku_wa_Tomodachi_ga_Sukunai *'Special Summon' : Uniform 62.Yazawa Nico *'Personality' : Neutral *'Origin' : Love Live! https://myanimelist.net/anime/9907/Bokura_no_Live_Kimi_to_no_Life *'Special Summon' : Outfit 63.Yami *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : To LOVE-Ru https://myanimelist.net/anime/3455/To_LOVE-Ru *'Special Summon' : Outfit 64.Kagamine Rin *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Vocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kagamine_Rin/Len *'Special Summon' : PV Version 65.Azuki Azusa *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Hentai Ouji to Waranai Neko https://myanimelist.net/anime/15225/Hentai_Ouji_to_Warawanai_Neko *'Special Summon' : Bikini 66.Shokuhou Misaki *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S https://myanimelist.net/anime/16049/Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S *'Special Summon' : Bunny 67.Shimakaze *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Kantai Collection:KanColle https://myanimelist.net/anime/21511/Kantai_Collection__KanColle *'Special Summon' : Damage 68.Kuriyama Mirai *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Kyoukai no Kanata https://myanimelist.net/anime/18153/Kyoukai_no_Kanata *'Special Summon' : Idol 69.Louise *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Zero no Tsukaima https://myanimelist.net/anime/1195/Zero_no_Tsukaima *'Special Summon' : Allure 70.Nyaruko *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Haiyore! Nyaruko-san https://myanimelist.net/anime/11785/Haiyore_Nyaruko-san *'Special Summon' : Maid 71.Shichimiya Satone *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!Ren https://myanimelist.net/anime/18671/Chuunibyou_demo_Koi_ga_Shitai_Ren *'Special Summon' : Outfit 72.KAITO *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Vocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaito_(software) *'Special Summon' : PV Version 73.Ciel *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Kuroshitsuji https://myanimelist.net/anime/4898/Kuroshitsuji *'Special Summon' : Drag Queen 74.Levi *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Shingeki no Kyojin https://myanimelist.net/anime/16498/Shingeki_no_Kyojin *'Special Summon' : Cleaner 75.Sora *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : No Game No Life https://myanimelist.net/anime/19815/No_Game_No_Life *'Special Summon' : Tailcoat 76.Shiro *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : No Game No Life https://myanimelist.net/anime/19815/No_Game_No_Life *'Special Summon' : Uniform 77.Sonico *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Nitroplus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Sonico *'Special Summon' : Bikini 78.Kaneki Ken *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Tokyo Ghoul https://myanimelist.net/anime/22319/Tokyo_Ghoul *'Special Summon' : Ghoul 79.Hestia *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka https://myanimelist.net/anime/28121/Dungeon_ni_Deai_wo_Motomeru_no_wa_Machigatteiru_Darou_ka *'Special Summon' : Coverall 80.Sakura Chiyo *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun https://myanimelist.net/anime/23289/Gekkan_Shoujo_Nozaki-kun *'Special Summon' : Yukata 81.Akagi *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Kantai Collection:KanColle https://myanimelist.net/anime/21511/Kantai_Collection__KanColle *'Special Summon' : Damage 82.Isla *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Plastic Memories https://myanimelist.net/anime/27775/Plastic_Memories *'Special Summon' : Underwear 83.Hoppou Seiki *'Personality' : Natural *'Origin' : Kantai Collection:KanColle https://myanimelist.net/anime/21511/Kantai_Collection__KanColle *'Special Summon' : Santa 84.Doma Umaru *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Himouto! Umaru-chan https://myanimelist.net/anime/28825/Himouto_Umaru-chan *'Special Summon' : UMR 85.Kafuu Chino *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? https://myanimelist.net/anime/21273/Gochuumon_wa_Usagi_Desu_ka *'Special Summon' : Baker 86.Shidare Hotaru *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Dagashi Kashi https://myanimelist.net/anime/31636/Dagashi_Kashi *'Special Summon' : Rabbit 87.Rilakkuma *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : San-X https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rilakkuma *'Special Summon' : N/A 88.Kumakichi *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori https://myanimelist.net/anime/1196/Masuda_Kousuke_Gekijou_Gag_Manga_Biyori *'Special Summon' : N/A 89.Danbo *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Yotsuba to! https://myanimelist.net/manga/104/Yotsuba_to *'Special Summon' : N/A 90.Hakurei Reimu *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Touhou Project https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touhou_Project *'Special Summon' : N/A 91.Kasugano Sora *'Personality' : Reserved *'Origin' : Yosuga no Sora https://myanimelist.net/anime/8861/Yosuga_no_Sora__In_Solitude_Where_We_Are_Least_Alone *'Special Summon' : Cheongsam 92.Ika Musume *'Personality' : Healthy *'Origin' : Shinryaku! Ika Musume https://myanimelist.net/anime/8557/Shinryaku_Ika_Musume *'Special Summon' : Maid 93.Akaza Akari *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Yuri Yuri https://myanimelist.net/anime/10495/Yuru_Yuri *'Special Summon' : Akkarin 94.Tomoe *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Kamisama Hajimemashita https://myanimelist.net/anime/14713/Kamisama_Hajimemashita *'Special Summon' : ED Version 95.Natsume Takashi *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Natsume Yuujinchou https://myanimelist.net/anime/4081/Natsume_Yuujinchou *'Special Summon' : Haori 96. Lala Deviluke *'Personality' : N/A *'Origin' : To LOVE-Ru https://myanimelist.net/anime/3455/To_LOVE-Ru *'Special Summon' : N/A 97.Rem *'Personality' : Gentle *'Origin' : Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu https://myanimelist.net/anime/31240/Re_Zero_kara_Hajimeru_Isekai_Seikatsu *'Special Summon' : N/A 98.Ram *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu https://myanimelist.net/anime/31240/Re_Zero_kara_Hajimeru_Isekai_Seikatsu *'Special Summon' : N/A 99.Horo *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Spice and Wolf https://myanimelist.net/anime/2966/Ookami_to_Koushinryou *'Special Summon' : Yin Wolf 100.Mumei *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Koutetsujou no Kabaneri https://myanimelist.net/anime/28623/Koutetsujou_no_Kabaneri *'Special Summon' : Kabaneri 101. Kirisame Marisa * Personality ': ''N/A * 'Origin ': * 'Special Summon ': N/A 102.'''Emilia * Personality ': ''N/A * 'Origin ': Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu https://myanimelist.net/anime/31240/Re_Zero_kara_Hajimeru_Isekai_Seikatsu * 'Special Summon ': N/A 103.'''Mikasa Ackerman *'Personality' : Kudere *'Origin' : Shingeki no Kyojin https://myanimelist.net/anime/16498/Shingeki_no_Kyojin *'Special Summon' : Ackerman 104. Mikazuki Munechika *'Personality' : N/A *'Origin' : Touken Ranbu https://touken-ranbu.wikia.com/wiki/Touken_Ranbu_Wiki *'Special Summon' : N/A 105. Yuzuriha Inori *'Personality' : ''N/A'' *'Origin' : ''Guilty Crown'' '''https://myanimelist.net/anime/10793/Guilty_Crown *Special Summon' ': N/A'' 106. Hanekawa Tsubasa *'Personality''' ''': ''N/A'' *'Origin' : ''Bakemonogatari'' '''https://myanimelist.net/anime/5081/Bakemonogatari *Special Summon' ': Neko'' 107. Saber *'Personality''' ''': ''Kudere'' *'Origin' : ''Fate/stay night'' https://myanimelist.net/anime/356/Fate_stay_night *'Special Summon' :' ''Sakura 108. '''Misaka Mikoto (Special Summon) *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Toaru Majutsu no Index https://myanimelist.net/anime/4654/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index *'Special Summon' : N/A 109. Hatsune Miku * Personality ': ''N/A * '''Origin : Vocaloid https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku * Special Summon ': ''N/A 110. '''Tokisaki Kurumi * Personality ': ''N/A * '''Origin : Date A Live https://myanimelist.net/anime/15583/Date_A_Live * Special Summon ': ''N/A 111. '''Gokou Ruri *'Personality' : Arrogant *'Origin' : Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai https://myanimelist.net/anime/8769/Ore_no_Imouto_ga_Konnani_Kawaii_Wake_ga_Nai *'Special Summon' : N/A 112. Lelouch *'Personality' : Dandere *'Origin' : Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch ''https://myanimelist.net/anime/1575/Code_Geass__Hangyaku_no_Lelouch?q=code *'Special Summon''' : Geass 113. Maid Tohru 114. Kanna Kamui 115. Izumi Sagiri 116. Goddess Aqua 117. Kuroi Mato (BRS) 118. Saitama (former) *'Personality' :N/A *'Origin' : One Punch Man''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One-Punch_Man *'Special Summon''' : Saitama 119. ??? 120. Yuzuriha Inori (Special Sumon) 121. Izumi Sagiri (Special Summon) 122. ??? 123. ??? 124. ??? 125. ??? 126. Katou Megumi 127. Kinamoto Sakura 128. Yoshino Special Summon Gallery akaraakazi.jpg|Akara Akazi Special Summon Akiyamamiospecial.jpg|Nakano Azusa Special Summon akemihomuraspecial.jpg|Akemi Homura Special Summon akagispecial.jpg|Akagi Special Summon akiyamamiospecial2.jpg|Akiyama Mio Special Summon anjounarukospecial.jpg|Anjou Naruko Special Summon araragikoyomispecial.jpg|Araragi Koyomi Special Summon asahinamikuruspecial.jpg|Asahina Mikuru Special Summon asukaspecial.jpg|Asuka Special Summon asunaspecial.jpg|Asuna Special Summon azukiazusaspecial.jpg|Azuki Azusa Special Summon ccspecial.jpg|C.C. Special Summon cielphantomhivespecial.jpg|Ciel Phantomhive Special Summon domaumaruspecial.jpg|Doma Umaru Special Summon erenjaegarspecial.jpg|Eren Jaeger Special Summon evespecial.jpg|Eve Special Summon gokoururispecial.jpg|Gokou Ruri Special Summon hasegawakobatospecial.jpg|Hasegawa Kobato Special Summon hasegawakodakaspecial.jpg|Hasegawa Kodaka Special Summon hatsunemikuspecial.jpg|Hatsune Miku Special Summon hestiaspecial.jpg|Hestia Special Summon hewajimashizuospecial.jpg|Hewajima Shizuo Special Summon honmameikospecial.jpg|Honma Meiko Special Summon hoppouseikispecial.jpg|Hoppou Seiki Special Summon horospecial.jpg|Horo Special Summon icarusspecial.jpg|Icarus Special Summon ikamusumespecial.jpg|Ika Musume Special Summon illyasvielspecial.jpg|Illyasviel Special Summon islaspecial.jpg|Isla Special Summon izayoisakuyaspecial.jpg|Izayoi Sakuya Special Summon kafuuchinospecial.jpg|Kafuu Chino Special Summon kagaminelenspecial.jpg|Kagamine Len Special Summon kagaminerinspecial.jpg|Kagamine Rin Special Summon kaitospecial.jpg|KAITO Special Summon kanekikenspecial.jpg|Kaneki Ken Special Summon kashiwazakisenaspecial.jpg|Kashiwazaki Sena Special Summon kasuganosoraspecial.jpg|Kasugano Sora Special Summon katsuragikeima.jpg|Katsuragi Keima Special Summon kazehayashoutaspecial.jpg|Kazehaya Shouta Special Summon kirigayakazutospecial.jpg|Kirigaya Kazuto Special Summon kirishimashoukospecial.jpg|Kirishima Shouko Special Summon kuriyamamiraispecial.jpg|Kuriyama Mirai Special Summon kurokotetsuyaspecial.jpg|Kuroko Tetsuya Special Summon lelouchspecial.jpg|Lelouch Special Summon levispecial.jpg|Levi Special Summon louisespecial.jpg|Louise Special Summon lspecial.jpg|L Special Summon makisekirisuspecial.jpg|Makise Kirisu Special Summon matsumaeohanaspecial.jpg|Matsumae Ohana Special Summon minamichiakispecial.jpg|Minami Chiaki Special Summon misakamikotospecial.jpg|Misaki Mikoto Special Summon momodevilukespecial.jpg|Momo Deviluke Special Summon mumeispecial.jpg|Mumei Special Summon natsumetakashispecial.jpg|Natsume Takashi Special Summon nyarukospecial.jpg|Nyaruko Special Summon okumurarinspecial.jpg|Okumura Rin Special Summon okumurayukiospecial.jpg|Okumura Yukio Special Summon oriharaizayaspecial.jpg|Orihara Izaya Special Summon orimuraichikaspecial.jpg|Orimura Ichika Special Summon oshinoshinobuspecial.jpg|Oshino Shinobu Special Summon ozvessaliusspecial.jpg|Oz Vessalius Special Summon saberspecial.jpg|Saber Special Summon sakurachiyospecial.jpg|Sakura Chiyo Special Summon sankareaspecial.jpg|Sanka Rea Special Summon satoujunspecial.jpg|Satou Jun Special Summon sebastianspecial.jpg|Sebastian Special Summon serizawafuminospecial.jpg|Serizawa Fumino Special Summon shanaspecial.jpg|Shana Special Summon shichimiyasatonespecial.jpg|Shichimiya Satone Special Summon shidarehotaruspecial.jpg|Shidare Hotaru Special Summon shimakazespecial.jpg|Shimakaze Special Summon shirospecial.jpg|Shiro Special Summon shokuhoumisakispecial.jpg|Shokuhou Misaki Special Summon soraspecial.jpg|Sora Special Summon sumizomeakemispecial.jpg|Sumizome Akemi Special Summon supersonicospecial.jpg|Super Sonico Special Summon suzutsukikanadespecial.jpg|Suzutsuki Kanade Special Summon tachibanamakotospecial.jpg|Tachibana Makoto Special Summon takanashirikkaspecial.jpg|Takanashi Rikka Special Summon taneshimapopuraspecial.jpg|Taneshima Popura Special Summon tanigawakannaspecial.jpg|Tanigawa Kanna Special Summon togashiyuutaspecial.jpg|Togashi Yuuta Special Summon tokisakikurumispecial.jpg|Tokisaki Kurumi Special Summon tomoemamispecial.jpg|Tomoe Mami Special Summon tomoespecial.jpg|Tomoe Special Summon touwaeriospecial.jpg|Touwa Erio Special Summon tsunemoriakanespecial.jpg|Tsunemori Akane Special Summon tsutsukakushitsukikospecial.jpg|Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko Special Summon yamadaaoispecial.jpg|Yamada Aoi Special Summon yatospecial.jpg|Yato Special Summon yayaspecial.jpg|Yaya Special Summon yazawanicospecial.jpg|Yazawa Nico Special Summon yokuderayoutospecial.jpg|Yokudera Youto Special Summon